


I Didn't Break My Promise

by FizzyPopTrig



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Possessive Pennywise (IT), pennywise is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyPopTrig/pseuds/FizzyPopTrig
Summary: you wake up in a hospital outside of Derryand realize you're fucked





	I Didn't Break My Promise

**Author's Note:**

> my very first pennywise fic I wrote a year ago, and now I'm still writing, so I figured I'd share this old story here instead of keeping it hidden on my Tumblr

It happened when Pennywise was hunkered under your bed waiting to scare you when you got home from work. He had memorized your schedule just to annoy the shit out of you, not because he cared about you or anything. With his body contorted to fit comfortably under your bed he waited, and waited, and still you weren’t home. This confused and angered him, you were never late home,  
the only time you were was when you were trying to leave Derry for good. That had beyond angered him and you promised to never do it again. PINKY promised, he felt himself getting worried at the memory, you never broke promises. You were a good human, HIS good human.He decided it would just  
be better to find out where you were before he could feel anything more than that nagging that tugged in his deadlights.

Closing his eyes he focused on everything in Derry, he was a God after all and he had this whole rotten town in the palm of his hand.When he couldn’t sense you he slipped out from under the bed. Anger bursting through his veins as his claws ripped through the duvet of your bed and tore into the mattress. He let out roar after monstrous roar as he practically destroyed everything in his path. You… You lied to him. He was going to punish you when he found you.  
He was going to make you regret leaving him. But first, he needed to grab a snack. After all, you should never travel on an empty stomach.

Everything was buzzing when you woke up. You felt as though your ears were stuffed with cotton and everything was… Was really sore. You tried to figure out where you were but everything was fuzzy and swimming. All you could see was white and hear muffled noises. Your body protested when you tried to turn your head and you threw up. 

“wha-” was all your croaky throat could manage before you started to cough and everything faded back to black.

It felt like you had just closed your eyes when light peaking through your window disturbed your peaceful slumber. Groaning you sat up and decided to try and get your bearings. You noticed you were in a big hospital room, then the pain hit. Your body convulsed trying to throw up again, you managed to hold it down and calm yourself. Everything hurt, you decided to press the call nurse button that was above your head to try and get some answers, and some pain killers. Shifting, your leg fell with a heavy thud out of it’s sling making you cry out in pain. Your leg had been wrapped in a big white cast, you had broken it. Pressing the call button you waited a good few minutes for a nurse to rush in.

 

“Oh deary it’s good to see you awake!” She was a stout elderly woman that reminded you of the ones you would see in cartoons when you were a kid.  
“Oh! let’s fix you leg back up!” She said raising it back into the sling. “um…” you muttered, throat croaking, “What happened? Why am I here?” The nurse blinked her big owlish eyes at you , “Oh! you got in a bad car crash!" 

"So, can you tell me which hospital I’m at?” You asked sheepishly, hoping it was the one in the boundaries of Derry. After a nice conversation with the lovely nurse you found out you were a few miles outside of Derry. Your job was outside of the town by 15 miles so it wasn’t a surprise you were outside of Derry, but knowing that it was the next day could only mean one thing. 

‘Penny’s gonna kill me.’

Apparently, the crash was caused by some reckless teens who were speeding down the street when you were driving through an intersection. They didn’t slow and rammed your car, thankfully it hit your passenger side and didn’t kill you or themselves. For the rest of the day though you wished you were dead. Knowing the possessive nature of the crazy child eating clown was probably going to be the end of you. You suffered a pretty bad concussion from the accident but your leg seemed to take the most damage. This was probably the worst as you realized that you were going to be on leave in your job and it was going to SUCK, if you lived to see another day that is.

Thinking about your impending doom made your mind roam to Pennywise. You had found a way to fall for this phsyco and you didn’t know how to feel about it.  
You thought back to the time you tried to run from him. You had packed your essentials into a bag and tried to take off right after work, he caught you at a motel and threatened to kill you if you tried again. You promised through tears and begging as he held out his pinky to seal the deal. Then he promptly brought you back home. It barely took him 15 minutes to find you, so you wondered what was taking him so long now. You decided that you would just enjoy what little time you had left with some sleep. It was your favorite thing to do after-all.

It took to long, much to long for Pennywise to find some filling food, which happened to be a three year old girl. Now that his hunger was sated he decided to track you down. Leaving the boundaries of Derry was something he wasn’t fond of, but he was even less fond of losing his property. He wasn’t familiar with the areas outside of Derry, he never left, but he could travel fast. Today however, he thought he’d humor his human by seeing how far they could go before he made good on his promise to kill them if they left again. Picking up there scent was easy, each human had a one of a kind smell and he was WELL acquainted with yours. Though he took his time in his travels feasting on others and enjoying your scent that was filled with fear, knowing you new what was in store was enough to make him confused again. Why would you leave when you knew he was going to kill you so that you would never leave him again? That thought plagued his mind and he decided he was done waiting.

He made it to the hospital in mere seconds and appeared in your room even faster then that. He saw you asleep on the hospital bed, your leg propped up, your body littered with cuts and bruises, and he was furious. You looked so… BROKEN. He didn’t like that, sure he was going to kill you and consume your flesh but that was out of love… Kind of? He realized that you might not have meant to leave him when he went through you memories.You were driving home, to him which made his Dead lights glow brighter, but then it got all fuzzy and next thing he saw was when you woke up. He decided to be merciful, because you didn’t mean to and just take you home.Not YOUR home. Oh no, you were not leaving his side ever again. He hoisted you up ripping some tubing from your arms and adjusting you slightly making you move and whine, you tired to peak you eye open but suddenly it felt like lead and all you could think of was sleeping. He was going to spare you, but others there were not going to be as lucky.

You woke up to the repugnant smell of grey water which made you sit up quicker then you should.pain flooded your head as you realized that you were in Penny’s lair which made a chill crawl up your spine remembering what he’s going to do. You looked around to see dozens of pillows blankets and other soft treasures littered around you. This utterly confused you, weren’t you supposed to be a meal? Your mind started to race with all the scenarios of how you were going to die, maybe he was waiting for you to be comfy then scare and eat you. These thoughts made you start to cry, you were going to die, and you didn’t even break the promise. Or, you didn’t try to at least. You new that reasoning with the beast was not going to work and you couldn’t run, not with a broken leg, so you just accepted your fate. You were done for.

“Shhh pet, you are safe now!” you jumped and sobbed harder as Penny’s cold hand came into contact with your shaking shoulder. “I know you weren’t naughty on purpose~” he cooed wrapping his frame around your smaller body  
rocking you back and forth like a mother comforting her child. Your sobbing slowed to a stop as you peaked up at him. “You’re…You’re not going to…to” you couldn’t even finish the sentence the thought pushing fear through your  
veins. “Of course not~ Your my good human, mine, mine, ALL mine” he kept repeating the phrase rocking back and forth. “Since my wonderful little Kitten didn’t do anything… Penny ate the naughty ones~” you froze, “Wh-who?” you stammered . “The people keeping what’s mine away from me of course~” He purred licking the back of your neck like some kind of dog. “I ate all the baddies!” He laughed,“Reminded me of why I eat children more, teenagers are too tough, way to chewy~” 

 

You were ashamed of the relief that washed over you at the statement that he didn’t eat the hospital staff, or you. “but they didn’t mean to Penny…” you whispered. He chuckled bringing you closer to his chest. “Too bad, so sad” he  
cooed.

“Now rest my pet, You’ll be here for a long time~”


End file.
